


let's stop talking

by theafterimages



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: Jinyoung just wants to help his boyfriend pass literature class, but Mark has other ideas for how to spend the afternoon.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friday/gifts).



> Written for C for... Christmas 2015.... I really am going to write all those prompts! Only four more to go.

There are some days when Jinyoung just doesn’t know what he’s going to do with his boyfriend.

As soon as Mark had complacently remarked that he would probably fail literature, Jinyoung had insisted upon tutoring him. After all, Jinyoung is one of the literature department’s star pupils and has dreamed of being a bestselling writer ever since he learned how to hold a pencil. He can’t let his own boyfriend fail at his favorite subject. 

It’s not that Mark isn’t smart, really—he’s always the first to help Jinyoung when he’s having trouble in math class, breaking any concept down into something Jinyoung can follow more easily. Mark is just better at subjects with rules to memorize and logic to follow, not ones that require thought and analysis.

Which is _fine_ , Jinyoung reminds himself for the thousandth time since he had broken his cardinal rule of Thou Shalt Not Date Someone Who Does Not Read Books for Mark Tuan and his blinding smile and ridiculous laugh and comfortable presence. Not everyone has to like the same things Jinyoung does. (And he did get Mark to read the Harry Potter books, at least, so he didn’t exactly break the rule, no matter what Jaebum says.)

But he’s drawing the line at letting Mark outright fail at them. Jinyoung had insisted on tutoring him, Mark had agreed, and Jinyoung had shown up at Mark’s house bright and early Saturday afternoon for their first session.

It shouldn’t be hard, Jinyoung had figured. If Mark can transform calculus into something Jinyoung can understand, surely Jinyoung can do the same with The Great Gatsby. 

The thing is, it would probably help more if Mark would actually concentrate.

Jinyoung swats Mark’s wandering hands away yet again. “Three more paragraphs to write,” he says mercilessly.

Mark sighs, sounding more like Jackson than himself. “But we’ve been doing this forever.”

“It’s only been two hours,” Jinyoung reminds him. “With breaks.” Which Jinyoung probably shouldn’t have allowed so many of, but they’re alone in Mark’s house and Mark’s collarbones keep peeking out from the oversized neckline of his baggy tank top, just asking for Jinyoung to mark them up some more, and Jinyoung is only human.

“Can we take another break?” Mark asks hopefully.

“ _Mark_.”

“I’ll focus after that, I promise.”

“That’s what you said last time,” Jinyoung grumbles, but can’t resist leaning in when Mark smiles at him.

“I mean it,” Mark says coaxingly, sliding his hand up Jinyoung’s thigh yet again. Jinyoung doesn’t swat it away this time, and Mark’s smile widens. “And I haven’t really thanked you for helping me yet, right?”

“You can thank me when we’re done,” Jinyoung argues weakly.

“Or now,” Mark says, his gaze dropping to Jinyoung’s lips. “Or both.”

Jinyoung sighs. One day he’ll stop being so weak for Mark, he insists valiantly to himself as Mark kisses him. One day…


End file.
